joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 6: Rescue the Rainbow Infant
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' sixth episode. This episode depicts Josh & co. searching for the missing Rainbow Infant, a skunk that wears the Amulet of Lumen. The Amulet of Lumen blesses the wearer with strange powers, believing that he/she may be a hero/heroine. Josh and co. found out that the Rainbow Infant was missing, because they saw posters on walls about her, everywhere near the Thunderous Tornado Castle. They are about to discover the mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's absence. Will they save this angelface that is destined to be chosen by the Amulet of Lumen and will they discover another mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's peculiar fur? Storyline In Ventilus... 9:20 AM... Josh: ''(exits the castle, seeing posters taped on the wooden electric posts) Hrm? What are these posters? Mm... '''Yuki: '(exits the castle) ''Dear, why are you h-- Hm? ''(sees posters) '' '''Josh: '''Oh, you're there. '''Yuki: '''Yes. These posters depict need of help. Seems to be a missing baby. '''Rey: '''Hey guys. I'm with Jack, Patricia, and SPARKY today! '''Josh: '''Oh hey. Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (waves hello) Jack: Hiya guys! '''Josh: '''Hey. '''Rey: '''Today's work is to retrieve the Rainbow Infant from the malefactor of this... abduction crime. '''Josh: '''Splendid idea. SPARKY: Why would a cute rainbow infant be in danger of an abduction crime? Jack: I'm not sure, but I guess we better start a search party. Patricia: Jack's right, prehaps we can split up. We can cover more ground that way. '''Josh: 'SPARKY ''It's THE Rainbow Infant, not a mere rainbow infant. The missing baby on these posters is the Rainbow Infant, because it was the wielder of the Amulet of Lumen. Jack: The Amulet of Lumen? I never that kind of amulet before. Patricia: Me neither. SPARKY: Nope, it's not in my data base. '''Josh: '''It's time that I tell you.. Well, according to the prophecy, the Amulet of Lumen is an Ancient Relic. It is a crystallized soul of a legendary mage skunk centuries ago. It is said that he/she died in the Astral Realm, the spiritual plane. The soul's free will is intact, though. '''Yuki: '''That mage skunk was a woman. Going anywhere without being seen, it searches for a creature who is worthy to wield the amulet's power. Initially, it chooses newborn creatures, particularly female skunks, to be the wielder. The baby shown in this photo is really adorable. She was fragile as a newborn, so the amulet chose her. '''Rey: '''Hmm, it says that: "The amulet cannot be worn off from the wearer, unless it is already dead, or a certain blade would rip off the string from the wearer's neck. If the amulet was ripped off from the wearer, he/she falls into a coma." ''(sighs) (You guys see an Ice Spike appear out of the ground) Noah: (Appears out of it with Luna) Hiya guys! Josh: '''Oh hey Noah & Luna! '''Yuki: '''Greetings, you two. '''Rey: '''Hey. Noah: Hey guys what's with the posters everywhere? '''Josh: '''The Rainbow Infant is missing. If you have any questions about the baby I'm talking about, ask us. Jack: We're here to help. '''Josh: '''As expected, fortunately. Patricia: Are you ready to join us on finding the baby, Noah & Luna? Luna: Yeah! Noah: I'm ready. Jack: Then let's go find the baby together! '''Rey: '''Ooh yeah, I'm greatly psyched! My adrenaline is off the charts! '''Josh: '''Alright, Rey, let's go save the day. '''Yuki: '''Yes. We must ask around about this. Patricia: Maybe we can split up, we can ask more people that way. Noah: Alright, I'll start let's go Luna. Luna: Ok. '''Josh: '''Alright... Yuki & I, Jack & Patricia, Rey & SPARKY, Noah & Luna. Any questions? Jack: Nope. Noah: None. SPARKY: We're good. '''Josh: '''Good answer, Noah. And all of you as well. Okay, we're ready to go. '''Rey: '''Beat down! Jack: Then let's go find the baby! Noah: Alright let's go Luna! (Grabs her hand and melts into the ground) '''Josh & Yuki: ''(they fly off)'' 'Rey: '''SPARKY. SPARKY: Okie dokie. (runs off with Rey) Jack & Patricia: (runs off) ''With Rey & SPARKY... 'Rey: '''Okay, SPARKY, shall we commence the investigation? SPARKY: Yes we shall, Rey. Let's go. '''Rey: '''Yeah. ''(asks a senior lady) ''Uh, excuse me, can I ask? '''Elder Woman: '''Sure, anything to answer, sonny. SPARKY: Have you seen a rainbow infant around here somewhere? '''Elder Woman: '''Huh? '''Rey: '''I think she meant the ''Rainbow Infant. 'Elder Woman: '''Ooh, the Amulet of Whatchamacallits' chosen wee baby? '''Rey: '''Perhaps we can refresh your mind, miss... '''Elder Woman: '''Thank you sonny! ''(thinks for a while) ''Mmh... SPARKY: We are looking for the Rainbow Infant because she could be in great danger & we must protect her at all cost from any thieves. That's why the Rainbow Infant is very important to protect. '''Elder Woman: '''Yes, she must be protected, because of the Amulet of... Whatchama-- No. Lumen! The Amulet of Lumen! SPARKY: That is correct. '''Elder Woman: '''Thank you, dearie. SPARKY: You are very welcome. '''Elder Woman: '''It's an Ancient Relic. SPARKY: It is indeed. '''Elder Woman: '''You are keen for that! One question from the old woman: Do you live here, dearie? SPARKY: Actually no, I'm from Planet Mobius created by Patricia. '''Elder Woman: '''Who's Patricia? Your... creator, dearie? Are you some sort of machine? '''Rey: '''Well, she's an artificial intelligence and can turn organic. '''Elder Woman: '''Wow! That's great to hear from you, sonny. SPARKY: (smiles) :) '''Elder Woman: '''Okay, back to where we left off, dearies. The Amulet of Lumen is rumored to be a legendary wizard that made his/her soul into a gem. I haven't forget this since I was a young woman. SPARKY: I see...a legendary wizard that made the baby's soul into a gem. I wonder why? '''Rey: '...Huh? '''Elder Woman: '''I meant... That legendary wizard turned his/her own soul into a gem and wandered off to chose its wielder. Category:Episodes